


The Preacher's Gift

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One expensive stuffed animal was Reverend Amos Howell's gift for Kara.





	The Preacher's Gift

I never created DC AU characters.

One expensive stuffed animal was Reverend Amos Howell's gift for Kara. Her gift to him was the inability to fall asleep during his church sermons. 

THE END


End file.
